


We Need To Talk

by legilimens



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, best friends since kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legilimens/pseuds/legilimens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma invites Skye over for a much needed conversation, but her best friend is keen on doing other things. She would have no problem keeping herself on track if those things weren't so distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a prompt I got on tumblr, requesting a high school au + best friends since kidergarten + "are we dating?". As usual, I got carried away and wrote more than I initally intended. Eh, what can I do?

"Can you come to my house after class?" Jemma whispers into Skye’s ear during biology class.

Skye shoots her a side glance and a small smirk appears on her lips. “Sure.”

"It’s none of that," Jemma retorts, because she already knows what the other girl is thinking.

"Sure," is all Skye says again, visibly not believing her.

•••

Jemma’s last period of the day is free (which is almost a miracle in senior year) and she seizes the opportunity to go home and prepare for the conversation she wants to have with Skye. She strides immediately to her room and drops herself on her bed after taking a notebook and a pencil out of her backpack. Tapping the pencil against the paper, she tries to organize her thoughts so she can write down what she intends to say, but her thinking process is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

She hurries to answer the door and is surprised when it swings open to reveal Skye. “I thought you had History class now,” she remarks with a frown.

Skye leans against the doorframe with her hands tucked into the pockets of her jeans and shrugs. “I skipped it. History won’t change if I miss one class and I can borrow Ward’s notebook later. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to pay attention anyway, not when I knew you’d be waiting for me back here.”

Jemma swallows hard when a devilish smile crosses Skye’s face as she says that last sentence. She will need focus, plenty of it. Breathing in and out a few times helps her remind herself of why she invited Skye over in the first place, and with renewed determination to have that conversation, she goes upstairs, Skye following her closely behind. She enters her room again and her eyes fall to the notebook and pencil on her bed; a small sensation of anxiety threatens to take over Jemma as she realizes she didn’t prepare, after all. Improvisation invariably leads to babbling, but it will have to do.

As soon as Jemma whirls around to face her best friend, Skye kisses her and all her determination flees her body at once. At the back of her mind, Jemma berates herself for melting into Skye’s touch and corresponding so quickly, but she really can’t help it; Skye’s kiss is intoxicating, infuriatingly so. As if having a mind of their own, her arms wrap around the taller girl’s neck, pulling her closer, and one of her hands reaches up to lose itself in Skye’s brown locks. Skye’s hands roam around her back until they settle on her hips and Jemma only notices they are moving when her back hits the desk a bit too forcefully.

"Sorry," Skye mutters in between kisses.

Skye yanks Jemma up so she is sitting on the desk and places herself in the space between her legs. The increase of contact between their bodies only adds fuel to the kiss and Jemma pulls Skye’s bottom lip between her teeth, earning a tiny gasp. Skye’s response is to press herself harder against her, hands moving from her hips to her thighs and giving it a slight squeeze. The desire progressively clouding over her mind isn’t enough to shut down the little voice in her head nagging her about the real reason why Skye is there, thus not allowing Jemma to fully enjoy the multiple sensations that the girl is eliciting from her.

"We need to talk," Jemma manages to say against Skye’s lips, which is quite the accomplishment if one takes in consideration how hard it is to form coherent sentences when Skye is doing that thing with her tongue that turns Jemma into goo.

Skye makes a sound of agreement with her throat and pulls away, but doesn’t move from her position at all. Instead, she starts a trail of kisses along Jemma’s jaw line from the chin to the ear, where she nips at softly, and Jemma feels an all too familiar warmth spread from head to toes, making her feel like her skin is burning. She sucks in a breath when Skye gives her a hickey on the point of her neck right below her ear and it dawns on her that if she doesn’t speak up now, she won’t have the strength to stop anymore – a part of her (a big one) really wants to give up the conversation and just snog the hell out of Skye.

"Skye," Jemma moans more than says. Damn it. "Skye," she tries again, her voice coming out hoarse but at least laced with the restraining tone she was going for.

Skye raises her head slowly to look at her with quirked eyebrows and Jemma has to do her best to ignore how irresistibly inviting Skye’s lips are looking, all red and swollen and slightly parted. “Yeah?”

"We need to talk," Jemma repeats, sighing when Skye leans in again and rubs their noses together. "About us."

That seems to get Skye’s attention, because she instantly pulls away, taking a step back, and her expression, which was one of amusement at Jemma’s poor attempts of keeping her away, morphs into a concerned one. “What about us?”

Jemma exhales heavily and blurts out the question that has been plaguing her mind for days. “Are we dating?”

Skye’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as her hands drop from Jemma’s thighs to the desk. “Uh… I dont know?”

"Look, this new… arrangement of ours is really great, obviously, but it started out of the blue a month ago and so far I’m having a really hard time figuring out what we are to each other now, because we’ve been best friends for years and yet we clearly are way beyond friendship at this point, but we never settled where this situation leaves us and–"

"Breathe, Jem," Skye cuts in. "Okay, lemme tell you what I think, because I’ve asked myself that same question. That little girl who was already a science know-it-all in kindergarten and told six-year-old me that my drawing of a spider for Halloween was inaccurate because it had too many paws? She’s always gonna be my best friend. We are the same as ever, only we have some benefits now.  _Great_  benefits, if you ask me.”

Jemma sighs. “Yes, but friends with benefits is not an idea I’m really comfortable with, I mean, for the two of us.”

"You didn’t let me finish! As I was saying, great benefits came, but they aren’t the only thing that changed in our relationship…" Skye suddenly looks hesitant as she takes a deep breath. "The reason why I kissed you that day is because my feelings changed and I didn’t know how to voice it, you know words aren’t my strongest suit, so I was like, what the hell, I should just show her… And then you kissed me back and this thing between us kept going on, but I didn’t know whether you felt the same or it was just attraction… To be quite honest I didn’t want to find out because I was afraid of the truth, that’s why I never brought that up. So yeah, I was a coward.”

Skye looks away and clears her throat awkwardly, blushing, and Jemma beams. “Let me clear that for you, then. I do feel the same way.”

Skye meets her gaze again and they giggle for a moment. She traces circles around Jemma’s knee with her index finger, a giddy smile plastered on her lips. “Soooo… Does that mean we’re girlfriends now? Officially? Like, walking around school holding hands, being lovey dovey and all that jazz?”

"If you want," Jemma shrugs playfully.

Skye huffs out a breath with faux indignity. “I just poured my heart to you and you doubt me?  _So_  not a great start, Jem. I might have to break up with you already, which is a pity.”

Jemma throws her head back and laughs. “Oh, I’m so glad we talked this through, Skye, it was tearing me inside… It’s like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders.”

Skye returns to her former position, pressing her body into Jemma’s in all the right places. “Same here… But I’m done talking. I do believe, however, that we were in the middle of something.”

Jemma’s skin is already humming in anticipation when she leans in just enough to let her lips brush against Skye’s. “Really? By all means, enlighten me.”


End file.
